


A Little Drunk

by LizThatsMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizThatsMe/pseuds/LizThatsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's a little drunk, he'll promise himself in the morning never to drink again but he knows very well that's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first fic here.  
> Thanks to Mab for the inspiration. 
> 
> Please enjoy. I never know what to say in these things.

The music was loud in his ears as the world spun around him; sweat clinging to him. The alcohol had reached his brain making thing everything fuzzy and ten times funnier. This wasn’t the first time Will had been drunk and most definitely wasn’t going to be the last. Though he’d probably be saying otherwise in the morning.

The Hermes cabin was having an underground party, the Stoll brothers had managed to smuggle in black lights, streamers and a bunch of other party stuff. But most importantly they had managed to make their own moonshine. Even though Will was head healer and didn’t condone binge drinking or any excessively bodily harm intentional or not sometimes you just had to go with the flow.

And really Will kind of need this he’d been going non-stop for weeks now after the war with the earth mother Gaia. He needed to feel like himself again and not just a doctor. So this was his time to shine. The Stoll brothers had bribed the Hephaestus cabin to use the forge as the base of operations. AKA party venue. It wasn’t long until the whole camp found out.

But can you blame them? No you can’t. Not after everything they’d been through. Homemade moonshine was really tricky to keep under wraps for so long. Dionysus would flip his lid if he found out, he’s been hankering for a drink for centuries. So why not drink it before he gets the chance to find it.

But in the moment all he could feel was ecstasy and body heat. But he needed some fresh air, just for a moment and then he’d be back with the others. Will stumbled through dancing bodies, streamers and lights and made it into the dark of night the fresh air consuming him. He breathed a sigh of contentment.

Will stood there for a moment soaking in the coolness that blew in from the beach. Listening to the music coming from under the ground. He almost felt right again.

“SOLACE!” Someone yelled no too far from him. He squinted his eyes in the dark helping them to focus. His eyes landed on Percy Jackson his arms waving enthusiastically, beckoning him to come sit with him. Will shrugged and didn’t see why not.

He stumbled his way up the dune his foot slipping now and then. When he reached the top he swayed slightly, giggled and continued to move forward. He made it to Percy in one peace, thankfully.

“Hey-y dude.” He hiccupped between each word. He sat down beside him, only then noticing that the rest of the A-list campers were sitting with him. Wondering when they turned up because he hadn’t seen them on his way up the hill... or did he? “When did you guys get here, you weren’t here a second ago?” The confusion clear in his voice. But he was met with an eruption of laughter from everyone else instead of an actual answer.

Percy wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a head lock and giving him a noogie. Making him completely forget what he’d just asked. Will laughed because he knew it was meant to hurt but honestly he couldn’t even feel his face right now.  “Are you having a good time bud?” Percy said with a slur taking a mouthful of the infamous bootleg drink and then handing it to Will.

“You bet!” He said with a goofy smile. Taking a large gulp of said drink himself, the liquid burned his oesophagus on the way down. He winced slightly but loving the feel none the less. Will looked around the group to see if anyone was missing trying to focus on everyone’s face in the dim light. His vision blurring in and out as he focus on their faces. Everyone except his favourite person was here, his stomach did a sad flip.

“Hey! Sunshine! You’re GLOWING!” Jason yelled distracting him of his thoughts of the dark haired teen. And then all eyes were on him. A few people gasped and Will happened to look down to see what all fuss was about. He blinked a few times and shook his head to clear his thoughts of the clouding alcohol that was floating in his blood stream going straight to his brain.

He blinked again but what he thought was his imagination brought on by the strong drink was in fact reality. He was glowing. ACTUALLY glowing. His skin was radiating light.

“HOLLY SHIT!” He exclaimed loudly. This was cool. He’d never done that before… well not that he could remember. Was this normal? Probably. Hell practically all weird things when you’re a demigod is normal. He shrugged like it was no big deal and took another swig of his drink.

A commotion broke out a few feet away and the attention on him was averted to the Ares and the Hermes kids having a screaming match, something about which God had more titles and who was better. Will didn’t really care.

“Gods! Waterboy needs to go to the water closet, this stuff makes me piss.” Percy said next to him, his voice gruff.

Will thought that was the most, greatest idea he’s ever heard. The son of Apollo followed suit by standing up way to quickly almost falling over. He steadied himself after a moment getting his grips on the world making sure the ground underneath him stopped moving. He took another big drink and blindly made his way towards cabin 7.

The son of Apollo was glad he was glowing as weird as it was. But currently it was convenient because it made it easier to see as he walked. Sure it was only a meter in front of him but all the same it helped.

He let his mind wonder slightly and as always his thought always landed on the son of Hades. Why hadn’t he come out tonight? Worried that maybe Will’s fusing over him in the past weeks was the reason why. It was clear now. It was obviously Will’s fault. Nico might be mad at him for caring. But caring shouldn’t make someone mad, they were caring! Man he had to sort this out as soon as possible.

He stumbled up the stairs and pushing the door open, he really needed to piss. He groaned thinking his bladder might explode. The cabin was far too dark for some reason like everything was black. His glow wasn’t doing anything for his eyes in here. But he didn’t want to turn on a light in case he woke up his brothers and sister that were asleep.

He made his way through the darkness using his memory. He took 3 steps into the cabin tripped and fell over face first into the ground, but somehow managing to save the alcohol that he held in his grasp. “Fuuuuuuuccck!” He said in an angry whisper. Whatever the hell was there was as hard as obsidian.

His eyes were suddenly assaulted by light. “What the fuck?” he groaned covering his eyes.

“I could be saying the same thing.” A voice all too familiar was think with sleep.

“What are you doing in here Nico?” Will said highly confused looking up at the small teen. What was Nico doing in Cabin 7? And why was he ONLY in boxers?

“I should be asking _you_ that Solace.” Nico’s voice was traced with malice.

“I’m in cabin 7, I needed to pissss.” Will said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The thought of his straining bladder made him grimace. It was mind boggling how Nico just didn’t realise he was in the wrong cabin.

Nico sigh long and hard. “Solace. Look around you.” He was clearly annoyed, but Will did what he was told. The son of Apollo turned red like the sun, he was in cabin 13. What? How? He was on his way home to piss. Gods he needed to piss so bad right now.

Will tried to stand and almost falling over the other way. His head felt heavy and his limbs felt weak. The ground was moving again and he didn’t know if he could save his drink if he fell over again.

“Gods Will how much did you drink?” Nico asked rushing over to save him from tipping over again.

“Apparently not enough.” Will slurred as he took another swig of his drink. He took a step in the direction of the bathroom and tripped over nothing, glad that Nico was holding him up. Will saw Nico roll his eyes and Will made a whining noise in his throat.

Nico carried the taller teen to the bathroom and Will waved him off as he helped him to the toilet seat. He was a big boy he could take care of himself. A giggle escaped his lips. Big Boy. He giggled again.

When Will finally stepped out of the toilet the ground seemed to be more stable, though he was still shaky on his legs. He almost ran into the statue of Hades by the fire place. “Oh sorry Sir.” Will mumbled an apology to the inanimate object.

He hear Nico chuckle from across the room. It was a cute sound.

Will made his way over to Nico and plopped himself down on the bed next to him. Nico was still only wearing boxers, Will had to swallow a few times before he said anything. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t tell if it was the moonshine or the fact that Nico was in his boxers. He shook his head.

“Are you feeling alright Solace?” Nico said with a smirk.

“Peachy, Death Boy.” Will replied snarky, in truth he felt like he was flying, euphoria was setting in and he’d do anything to keep this feeling. He brought his hand to his mouth to take another drink from the bottle. Only to realise he didn’t have the bottle anymore. “Where did it go?” Will panicked. Shit that stuff was good he needed more. It’ll be a while before the Stoll brothers brewed up another batch. Will patted his jean shorts and looked around the floor.

“Solace, relax I’ve got it.” Nico said voice thick. The next second was possibly the hottest thing Will Solace had ever seen in his life. Ever. Nico took a long swig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay in contact and for updates on tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn't really tell if anything was real or not. He was so drunk, reality seemed so far away. But real or not, he preferred this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I am dyslexic. So if you see anything that's wrong, i probably cant see it. So please don't be mad or annoyed (or rude) with me if you do. I tend to spend 5 to 10 reads through anything before i post. I am trying.

The sun of Apollo’s jaw dropped so far that it almost hit the ground. His stomach did a flip. He was sure he just made it up.  He was a little drunk. Probably a lot drunk. He had to swallow again.  

Nico pulled the bottle away from his lips and wiped his mouth from the drops that had fell from the neck of the bottle. One drop slipped past his fingertips and trickled down his throat and pooled in the crook of his neck.

Will’s head was swimming and he really couldn’t tell if he was making this up or not. His brain felt like it was in the clouds thousands of miles above him. His eye couldn’t stray from the drop on his neck, he wanted more than anything to lick it off.

He fidgeted slightly feeling his cock slightly erect. He was a lot drunk.

“Hey you’re glowing.” Nico noticed touching his bicep ever so sweetly, sending warmth throughout his body. His hips bucked without his permission. And his eyes grew wide, maybe the son of Hades hadn’t noticed. Will’s eyes trailed down the smaller teen’s practically naked body drinking him in. There would not be another time like this.

“Mm y-yeah” His voice cracked, glad for the distraction. “I noticed it tonight, I think it happens when I’m drunk.” He gave a shrug haziness setting in. Nico would have noticed this before if he came out tonight. “Why didn’t you come out tonight?” Will demanded a little harshly. “It’s because of me isn’t it? I know it is.” Will rambled, frightened to know the truth.  He felt like he need another drink.

Nico smiled.

Will knew he was right just from that one look. His heart sank.

“You know you’re wrong.” Nico said taking another mouthful of moonshine. Will watched as Nico’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He had to hold himself in place. Whatever Nico did made will want to jump his bones. Maybe Nico was doing this on purpose? “I didn’t come out because I’m the son of Hades.” He said when he finally pulling the bottle away from his delicate lips.

Will didn’t understand. What did his father have to do with anything? “And I’m the son of Apollo.” Will added. Nico did the same chuckle as before. This was maddening, his heart raced and his fingertips tingled begging for them to be run along the younger teen’s body. To touch his skin and to see him blush. To feel his warmth.

“You don’t understand Will.” He said with sadness lacing his voice, again taking another mouthful of the drink.

“No I don’t.” Will huffed poutingly, he crossed his arms. One, because he needed to cover his almost full erection. Two, because he need to hold himself back; to stop himself from pinning the boy down to the bed and having his way with him. And lastly to put his point across. In that order.

He gave Will a sad smile that he still didn’t quite understand in his condition.

Nico sighed. “People don’t like me Will.” He said matter-of-factly, taking yet another drink. Now he was seriously confused. Right then and there even in his drunken condition he could name at least twelve people who did and one of them was including him.

“I like you…” Will said in a small voice trailing off slightly. He looked into Nico’s eyes again he still had that sad expression. The next words that fell from his mouth were totally out of his control. “I more than like you Nico Di Angelo, I want to do you.” As soon as he said them he wanted to die. He should be burning in the depths of Tartarus. He felt dumb. Really dumb.

Nico laughed, loud and hard. He was doubling over; sides pinched. He was laughing so much it made the bed bounce under Will’s body. Will smiled wide as the boy in front of him, he expressed more than sadness, never mind the circumstances. That was a true smile and it would be etched inside his brain forever.

“Oh Gods Solace, you are drunk aren’t you?” Nico sighed trying to catch his breath. Nico’s cheeks flushed, Will wanted nothing more than to just run his thumb across the blush that seemed to make his face glow. It made him seem more alive, the thought pulled in his chest. He almost killed himself trying to save us all.

Will loved this boy, even if he didn’t love himself. Even if no one else did. He would love this boy to the end of his life and into his next one.

A few minutes had passed but Nico had control over his laughter and finally looked at Will now, his dark eyes danced as the alcohol started to affect him. “What?” His voice thick with tipsiness.

Will bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say so much to this man, who saved everyone. But he knew right now wasn’t the time. He simply said with a smile on his lips “You have a nice smile.”

“Pssht. Okay Will, you’re just saying that because you want to DO ME. Ha.” He said so casually, like he was joking. 

Will shook his head, not denying anything and took the bottle from Nico’s hands, their hands touching ever so slightly sending electricity through Will’s body making his stomach dance. Will pressed the bottle to his lips. He could taste Nico on the lip of the bottle, it was heaven and he knew he needed more. Will tilted the bottle slightly and let the liquid burn down his throat, he did this without taking his eyes off the small teen.

He could see Nico swallow suddenly under his gaze, a slight pink blazing across his cheeks. He cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly. He wanted him, he wanted him so badly. “So...?” His voice heavy with lust, it came out sounding seductively.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to the party or something?” Nico wondered. Slightly skittish. Will wondered if the thought of them doing had crossed his mind.

Will shrugged. “I doubt no one knows I’m gone.” He looked at the son of Hades, his eyes were unfocused and he seemed to tetter to one side, but Nico seemed to be holding his own.

A small giggle escaped Nico’s lips. “So this is what drunk feels like.” Nico gestured with his hands, Will could tell his head was now in the clouds just as his was.

“You’re too much of a good boy, Di Angelo.” Will said challenging. Edging closer to the raven haired teen.

“Ha yeah right. I’m the Ghost King.” Nico said as if the challenge had been accepted. Will wasn’t sure what had just happened in a space of a few moments, but the sexual tension in the air was thick; almost suffocating. Gods.

Will wasn’t even sure what he had challenged Nico too exactly. But whatever the case Nico seemed willing to participate. But Will dead panned, he couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t remotely sexual. He almost suggested tic-tac-toe, but the symbols only made will think of kissing and hugging him. And that’s only mildly what Will wanted to do right now.

“What Will can’t seem to think of anything?” Nico teased, Gods he need to stop that. He’s just too hot for his own good.

“Of course I can! I-” He swallowed. “I’m just trying to think of something you can handle, don’t want you to go so far out of your depth, Ya know. This is for you benefit.” He played it cool.

“Come on Solace! Spit it out.” Nico complained. He took another drink stalling. What was he going to say? Why did he say anything? “If you don’t say anything in 10 seconds, I win.” He said impatiently.

Nico started counting. Shit. “Ten…. Nine…. Eight…. Seven…. Six… Fi-“

Will’s head was filled with alcohol and ecstasy. He couldn’t really be blamed for the thoughts he was having, especially since the son of Hades, the boy Will was in love with was sitting in his underwear right in front of him.

Will cut him off. “Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay in touch and updated on my Tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will still couldn't believe any of this was real. But it was and he was there and so was Nico. This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I am dyslexic. So if you see anything that's wrong, i probably cant see it. So please don't be mad or annoyed (or rude) with me if you do. I tend to spend 5 to 10 reads through anything before i post. I am trying.
> 
> Also the only second time ever I've written smutt. So i hope it's good.

Before Will even had a chance to close his mouth, Nico’s was on his, lips and teeth crashing together clumsily. Will was utterly shell shocked, for two reasons. Firstly he didn’t expect that Nico would kiss him, he’d hoped for sure but that’s all it was. And secondly it was nothing like Will had even imagined. It was like sunlight and heaven - and Will knew what sunlight was his dad was the sun God and he’d been to Olympus and that was pretty much the same thing as heaven, right?

But _this_ , it was so much more than that, Will _couldn’t_ describe it. But with Nico’s lips on his, he knew he was addicted. He knew that there was no going back now. Not ever.

Will had almost forgotten to kiss back. Without hesitation Nico’s hands were wrapped in his hair pulling, almost painful but it was a good kind of pain, Will didn’t care. He liked it.

Will’s hands were on the boy’s hips settling on the elastic band of his boxer shorts, running his fingers over the soft skin. Teasing slightly, Nico moaned into the kiss. At the sound that escaped him Will’s eyes almost rolled back into his head, he was seeing white.

Pure, hot passion.

The blonde couldn’t believe that this was happening, he felt the boy under his touch – warm, soft and beautiful – but he still couldn’t quite grasp that _this_ was real.

His heart thundered in his chest as he moved the kisses slowly from the raven haired teen’s jaw down to his neck. Sucking at the condensation mixed with moonshine that was still lingering on the soft skin. His mouth tingled. The boy’s hands tightened around his hair in agreement.

Will _couldn’t_ handle it. He suddenly pulled the boy to his lap in one quick movement, an adorable squeak escaping Nico’s lips. Will smiled against his skin. Will settled the boy on his ever growing erection, the weight and movement of the fabric pressing against it, making him moan loudly against the boy’s collarbone.

Nico’s hands were under Will’s shirt roaming, feeling the sharp edges of the muscles, as they lay underneath the orange garment. Nico’s fingers grazed his nipple and a shudder ran through him. Nico seeing him succumb to his touch, he tweaked his nipple making him buck and moan under him.

Will was losing his mind.

Will’s hands were roaming the smaller male’s body feeling his bones under the pale skin, tracing them with his fingertips. Nico’s head fell back in bliss.

As Nico regained himself his hands became restricted by the cotton between them, a small scowl on his face. The teen pulled up on Will’s shirt, pushing it up to his armpits. The older of the two reluctantly pulled back and ripping the shirt off himself, breaking their touch for a moment, hearing the fabric tear slightly. But then the males were rewarded with the pleasure of having skin on skin, as the shirt cascaded to the floor.

Mouths crashing together once again and the pulling of skin was resumed, fingernails digging in, this was ecstasy. Will wasn’t entirely sure what way was up or down at the moment, he could be on the moon right now and he’d be less the wiser.  Will was drunk is more ways than one.

Breathing heavy, Nico’s lips dragged along Will’s jawline, tongue darting out every now and then. Making the blondes eyes rolling back into his head. Nico pulled back slightly, the feeling of lips abruptly stopping from his skin and then vanishing. Will opened his eyes curiously wondering why the hesitation and the feeling had stopped.

Sky blue meet chocolate brown. His heart stopped beating. Nico’s eyes danced with lust and arousal. A smirk played on the raven teens lips. Will had to physically swallow the salvia that had made it up his throat and begged to drip down his chin.

He was putty this boys hands.

Nico settled himself further down on Will’s erection, making them both moan loudly. Both heads lulling back at the pleasure that spread through them.

Nico’s boxers had been tented for some time now, but it had only taken the blonde just now to realise. He had to swallow again, he was flustered. His mind went blank and almost forgot what he was doing as his gaze roamed the body of the smaller teen.

His gaze met Nico’s again the smirk had grown sufficiently since the last time he looked. Nico’s eyebrow was raised and as he moved in closer. He returned to planting soft kisses on Will’s neck. Will’s hands around the boy’s waist again.

Nico’s kisses deepening against his neck with every touch his lips came in contact with his skin. Will’s hands grasped onto the boys arse and squeezed ever so gently. The teen’s body seemed to agree automatically as his hips rolled against him causing them both to moan again. The moan vibrating through Will’s skin, the pleasure going straight to his erection.

How could he be more turned on at this point?

The kisses never lightened. Will wasn’t sure how to please him, he was going on a whim here.  Teeth sunk into his skin on his neck, pleasurable pain shot through him. He bucked up as Nico snuck his teeth in further.

A chuckle escaped Will’s lips as he regained his thoughts as the teen pulled on the flesh of his throat with his teeth.

Nico pulled back “What?” He said with a pout, “You don’t like it?” He said with an eyebrow seductively raised, personality switching like the snap of his fingers.

“No, I like it.” Will’s voice was husky and gravelly, filled with lust and passion. Of course he liked it. “I just didn’t realise you were so kinky.” Will barely finished what he was saying before flipping the boy on his back and pining his arms above his head, in a fail swoop motion.

He leaned over the boy his blonde hair resting around his chin, making him block the rest of the world out around them. It was just them and nothing else. As he gazed upon the teen, Nico wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him in, without any use of his arms.

Erection met erection and Will thought his head might explode. Will wasn’t sure how or when but, the button and the zipper of his denim shorts had come undone, making his erection pop out between the fly.

Grinding on each other the satin of their boxer shorts causing a generous amount of friction. Hot breaths and loud moan came from the both of them. And slight whimpers coming from the smaller teen, making Will’s legs go weak.

Pre-come was wetting both sets of boxers.

Will was really losing his mind, his brain had turned to mush and it was practically leaking from his ears. And any other orifice.

Will’s left hand had moved Nico’s hand to where the other one lay, as his right hand had grabbed both wrists. Still pinning the raven haired teen down. With his now free hand, his fingers danced on the hem of the elastic of the dark haired teens boxers.

Nico whimpered. Will continued to tease and torture him, if Nico could give a little pain he could take it. Nico was trembling under the blondes touch. Will felt powerful.

“Please!” Nico begged, with his eyes and mouth and the rest of his body. He was begging. But Will wasn’t going to give in just yet, he pressed a kiss to his stomach. Nico’s back arching in pleasure, he squirmed trying to pull his hands free of the bindings of Will’s right hand.

Will stopped for just a moment leaving Nico to build the frustration in inside him and then gave in all at once and plunged his hand down into the boxers and grasped the firm stiff flesh in between his legs.

“WIILLLLL!” The boy’s moans were practically screams as the blonde rubbed viciously at the area. Nico was bucking and panting under him.

A smile curved up around Will’s lips. Will let go of the raven man’s erection, his penis slipping though the slit in the boxers. Will let go of Nico’s wrists, and raked his fingertips down his body, making the boy shudder. Will was enjoying this. Probably far too much.

Will lowered his face closer to Nico’s crotch breathed a hot breath from the back of his throat. He watched the erection twitch with delight.  He wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, feeling the pulse around his lips and on the tip of his tongue. Nico made a sound as if damsel in distress had a just fainted.

Will took himself in his hand, his jean shorts now down to his knees giving him more manoeuvrability.  Will rubbed himself, causing him to moan around the erection.

The blonde looked up with his mouth still around the teen’s penis, moving up and down slowly, Will taking him in as much as he could. The raven teen looked barely lucid, in the overwhelming pleasure rushing through him. Sweat was dripping from him and his breathing was deep and raspy.

Will moved more ferociously, up and down, up and down, with his hand keeping in time with his mouth. He could tell Nico was almost at his peak, his back was arched and his fingers were knotted into the sweaty sheets.

“Will, Will, Will.” He was whimpering his name in gasps, it was music to his ears. Will didn’t slow he just kept going.

As Will took him in all at once, all the way back in his throat, both bodies seized and shivered. Will came all up his chest, his throat rumbled with a loud moan as the pleasure rolled through him. And not a few seconds later was Will’s mouth filling up with Nico’s come. He tasted sweet and salty at the same time, it was delicious.

He thanked the Gods, as he moved his lips away from Nico’s penis and swallowed. All you could hear were the sounds of two horny drunken teenagers’ breaths in the middle of the night. He curled up beside the smaller teen and planted a kiss on his temple. Neither of them speaking, one because there was no need too and secondly they couldn’t because they were so out of breath.

Will shocked himself at how bold he had become tonight. Maybe this was all the alcohol talking, maybe none of this would have happened if he were sober? Will was panicking all of a sudden. But he didn’t want to leave right now, what will Nico think? If he did would he think he was just using him? Because that wasn’t the case. Clearly he knew that from there earlier conversation, the one that started all of this.

The smaller teens breathing began to slow, as his lids closed fully shut. Will waited just watching him for a moment. He was beautiful. As snore began to fill the air, Will carefully got up, dressed and left into the night and went to sleep in his own bed.

He hoped he’d remember this in the morning. He could already feel the headache coming on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needed to avoid being caught at all costs. He thought he had planned his walk of shame perfectly. Turns out not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys.... sorry this has taken sooooo long to write. I've just been super scared to do it? I'm not sure why. But the timing wasn't right i had a short film to write and shoot for school and more school work on top of that. 
> 
> But a big thanks to [CarpeDm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/pseuds/CarpeDM) and [Nychie](http://nychie.tumblr.com/) for really helping me out for this chapter.

Will hadn’t even made it off the Hades Cabin porch before he saw that the party had spilled over onto the field in front of the cabins. Some partygoers were on their way back to their cabins, while the rest laid down on the grass to watch the stars above.

He was still riding the last waves of bliss, but he was quickly torn out of his lustful haze - the pleasant smile on his lips dropped - when he realized that there was no way for him to make it back to the Apollo cabin without everyone seeing him leave the Hades cabin.

He had a feeling there may be a bruise forming from where Nico had sunk his teeth into the crook of his neck and shoulder that he knew he couldn’t cover up and he also felt that _I fell over_ wasn’t a good enough reason and people would start asking questions for sure about his drunken fling.

But was this just a drunken fling, or could it possibly be more? It was between him and Nico, and it was nothing that the world needed to know about, even if _he_ wanted to shout it off the rooftops. Will had thought about that for a moment and considered doing that in his drunken stupor, people would think otherwise over it right? But realised Nico would probably kill him if everyone found out. Especially all at once.

Will swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

His head pounded as he quickly turned around and snuck back into the Hades cabin, closing the door behind him with a deep sigh. He frowned and tried to think of a solution, but after everything that had happened between them, Nico probably wouldn’t mind if he crashed with him tonight, at least until the party ended and he could make his way back to the Apollo cabin without being seen.

\---

It was still dark outside but he could feel the slightest tingling of his skin. He knew it wasn’t long before the sun came up. Will needed to get back to his cabin pretty soon. Sooner better than later would be better since getting caught wasn’t something he wanted.

Just the thought made his whole body blush. Gods. He needed to leave now.

And a thought had occurred to him, was there an etiquette to this kind of thing? Should he leave a note? He’d never done this before. He didn’t want to be rude. He’d come back later and talk to Nico. Hopefully that would be okay.

Will had been too afraid to crawl into the bed next to the son of Hades he didn’t want to wake him. And what if he just didn’t want him there? Will probably wouldn’t be able to handle that. That would be too many mixed signals.

Will stiffly stood from Hazel’s bed, his body ached and a few of his joints made a popping sound. How long had he been curled up in that position for?

Will sighed as he stretched his muscles.

A breeze blew in from the window, bringing in the sea air and chilling Will to the bone. He couldn’t suppress the violent shudder that ran through him. His skin prickling with goosebumps, his sky blue eyes landed on Nico’s wardrobe. He could just borrow one of Nico’s hoodies and bring it back later when he came to talk to him. That wouldn’t be a problem right?

Will tried to swing open the door as quietly as possible, but froze, heart practically stopping, as it squeaked. The sound seemed much too loud in space around him. His eyes flicked over to the slumbering son of Hades. The slightly younger teen just continued to sleep. His light snores continued to leave his small body. Will heaved a - quiet - sigh of relief.  

Will turned his attention back to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his black hoodies, with obviously Nico’s trademark skull on the front. Will tugged it over his head and was enveloped with warmth and the earthy scent of Nico di Angelo. The son of Apollo breathed in deep to try and commit his scent to memory. He didn’t want to forget this.

With a shuddering breath, he went to exit the Hades cabin but not without one last look at the slumbering the camper who had stolen his heart. He wanted to press his lips to Nico’s forehead, but didn’t want to risk waking him up. He’d be back before he knew it.

Stepping out onto the porch, Will pulled the hood up over his head to protect his ears from the cold. Placing his foot off on the ground in front of cabin 13 with a spring in his step, he couldn’t believe he was sneaking back to his cabin, after the night he had with Nico.

A small smile tugged at his lips before turning into a shit eating grin. Who would have thought that Nico di Angelo was this kind of guy? The son of Apollo shook his head, a thin blush rising in his cheeks.

Will trudged down the path to cabin 7; thankful it was still dark and grateful that the harpies would have been dismissed about an hour ago, for the early risers. Will was confident that after the party last night even the son’ and daughters of Apollo wouldn’t be rising just yet.

Walking past cabin 1, he could see the Apollo cabin in his sights. He could get away with this. Just a few meters to go and he could be in his bed and no one would know. A triumphant smile spread across his lips.

“Hey Nico!” A voice called from behind him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Will cursed the Gods. Of course this was all too easy. A demigod’s life is never easy, as soon as you think you’re okay and just getting comfortable a monster will attack or you’ll get caught taking the walk of shame.

Will pretended he didn’t hear him and continued to walk on ahead. But he knew that person knew he heard him, of course he did, it was only voice to have spoken anything in hours.

“Just keep walking. You’re almost there.” Will mumbled to himself.

“Hey!” The voice called a little louder and Will winced. If he kept yelling like that he was sure people would be waking.

Will whipped around and held his finger to his lip and shushed him angrily. The speed of his turn made the hood fall back, revealing his face fully.

Jason’s eyes widened so much they looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. “W-Will?” He spluttered.

What was Will meant to say to him? _Oh Good Morning Jason! Sorry you caught me walking back to my cabin after I did sexual activities with one of your best friends, - the small gay Italian to be specific - obviously since I’m wearing one of his hoodies. Which by the way smells incredible but enough of that, do you mind if I continue on so can go to bed and try and get some actual sleep and hopefully work off some of this hangover before the rest of my cabin catches me before we do our morning ritual?_ No he couldn’t say that.

Will was blushing so much, he physically felt dizzy. Will rubbed his temples to soothe the headache that had started to become more prominent as the minutes went on.

He heaved a big sigh and looked Jason dead in the eyes. “Good Morning Jason, you’re up early.” He said, trying to distract from the obvious.

“Ahhh yeah I could say the same thing about you.” The son of Zeus said, a smirk playing on lips and the small white scar that played on them stood out on his tanned skin. It made him look slightly devilish.

“What can I say? Children of Apollo, we’re all early risers.” Will said casually with a wave of his hand. He thought he was doing a pretty well lying through his teeth, but he could see the cogs and gears of Jason’s mind working and he knew he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Will went to turn away from him with a nod but Jason wasn’t done yet. “Are you wearing Nico’s hoodie?” Will could hear the smile in his voice and he felt his blush darken.

“Arrrhh… Yeah.” He said after the longest thirty seconds of his life. Good job at acting cool Will, you idiot. Will deadpanned.

“You know you’re glowing right now right?” Jason’s smirk turned into a shit eating grin and Will wanted to die.

“Yeah, I think it’s because I’m probably still slightly drunk.” Will was so done with conversation at this point. It just had to be Jason didn’t it? Will sighed again.

“I’d say, more love drunk, Will.” Jason said with a chuckle, shoulders rumbling with laughter.

“Yes. Okay. I’m going to bed.” Will turned on his heels and took two steps before Jason had one last thing to say.

“Your walk of shame is so graceful.” Jason was still chuckling, voice louder now.

Will spun around one last time.

“Look okay, yes I’m on the walk of shame alright? The very first and probably the very last by the sounds of it because this awkwardness and embarrassment has just about killed me!” The son of Apollo tended to ramble when he was embarrassed.

But Will’s voice took on a more serious tone as he looked the son of Jupiter in the eye with his very own Wolf Stare that even Lupa would have been proud of. “Look do me a solid and don’t tell anyone? Let me have a chance to actually talk to Nico before the gossip starts. And I’ll let you in on a little secret here _Grace_ ,” - he said the name with as much of a sneer as he could muster - “if this gets out I’m throwing you under the bus. And we both know you don’t want to face the wrath of Nico di Angelo, and I guarantee hungover Nico would be worse tenfold.”

And with that, he really did leave this time, leaving Jason Grace stunned in the clearing in front of the cabins and pulled the hood back over his head as he made his way into cabin 7, taking one last deep breath of Nico di Angelo’s scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't sleep he'd been wrestling with thoughts and images from the night he just had with Nico di Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to get this out. In the new year i'm gunna try to write and post more frequently, i cant say weather that's going to happen or not because i have classes. but i'm going to try!

Will didn’t sleep.

He tried, but even though the alcohol had worn off by now, the adrenaline kept his heart pumping loudly in his chest, it was the loudest sound in the room full of slumbering bodies; it was keeping him awake. He also felt that if he did fall asleep he’d forget that anything had ever happened or he’d just wake up and realise it was some amazing wet dream instead.

Will’s stomach was doing angry flips. Will winced, he could feel the contents of his stomach riding up back through his other organs on his way out his mouth. Laying down on his back, facing the ceiling, he watched the shadows cast across it. He placed his foot on his floor.

The queasiness stopped, he heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how he knew to do that, maybe it was a thing from his father. And speaking of his father; the glowing had persisted, the light around him was as strong as ever. Will looked down at his body and the hum of light radiating from him, lit up his sheets like he was a torch in a blanket fort.

He couldn’t tell if he was amused or annoyed at the whole thing. He had to admit it was handy on his way back from Nico’s cabin.

Nico.

His heart did a painful thud in his chest as the images from the night’s drunken endeavours flashed crossed his mind. He could feel his face and his ears heat up, if his brothers and sisters woke right now, he’d die of embarrassment probably.

Gods he was mind blown at how things had played out. For just getting up to take a piss to then go back to the party but ended up grinding and moaning loudly with the son of Hades. 

Oh Gods.

Would it be awkward when Nico woke, that he would stand outside his cabin could walk him to breakfast? Gods that sounded so lame even in his head. He had to act cool, because Will Solace was cool.

He internally groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. He wasn’t cool. He was just well Will.  
Will sighed. He needed to talk to Lou Ellen and Cecil, badly. 

Will wasn’t sure what time it was but he was sure that the rest of the cabin would be rising soon to watch their dad fly across the sky. It was tradition in the Apollo cabin, something Michael had come up with before he died. Will squeezed his eyes shut before that memory became too painful and pushed it from his mind.

He hoped that by day break maybe the glowing would stop by then. If not he’d have to go see Chiron and ask for some advice.

Will sighed.

Gods he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that all his daydreams and fantasies had all but became a reality. He had touched him really touched him, made him moan and made his change in a blink of an eye.

“Oh My Gods.” Will groaned out loud, rubbing a hand down his face. He was heating up and it wasn’t just in his face. He need to stop thinking about the faces that Nico had made, or he’d risk getting caught by trying to sneak back into Nico’s cabin to do it all over again. 

Will changed his train of thought to what he was going to say to Nico once he walked back over there. Gods hopefully he remembered. 

He was playing out each scenario out in his head like a play, he could see himself fidget from nervousness as he knocked on the door with the hoodie in hand and hoped Nico wouldn't be too mad that he took it. 

He could see Nico coming to the door bleary eyed, ruffled hair and a bear chest looking adorable and just the thought had his heart soaring through the sky like Apollo with his chariot. They’d say their hello’s and they both would be blushing because they’d both remember the images pass through there heads from the night before. They’d start to talk at the same time and then laugh and then insist the other go first and Will eventually would. He’d poor his heart out and Nico would be standing there with a big smile on his face and everything would be happy in the world. They’d embrace and walk to breakfast together. It was a simple happily ever after.

The thing Will didn’t fantasize was if something that didn't go happily ever after he was being positive; he hoped everything would be. The son of Apollo sent a prayer up to Aphrodite to pray for love and a happiness. He could really only believe in the Gods and the power they possessed. Everything would go right in the end.

Will was blushing and squirming in his bed, as butterflies began to fly around his stomach. Nico was the sun to him. He had to cover his face to cover the redness that formed up over his face.

Even if nothing happened between them again he’d have those blurry drunken memories and a friendship he wouldn't let go of. He’d sit in unrequited love and just love him from afar, and that would be okay for him. He’d have him in his life and that's all that mattered.

Will could feel the tingle of the sun and he knew it really wouldn't be long before he and his siblings would wake and wave to their father. Will sneaked a look down at himself and he was still glowing and he was really going to have to go see Chiron. 

The question was before or after he went to see Nico. 

He figured after Nico had already seen him like this and it’s not like it could get any worse right? Right. And surely another Apollo kid had this before at some point right? He wasn’t broken was he?

No of course not. He was a Demigod weird things like this happened all the time. Hell Leo literally set himself on fire and Percy could control and breath underwater. Nico himself could raise the dead. This was normal. He was sure of it.

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes he need at least a twenty minute nap before he had to take on the day. The headache was still pounding at the corners of his eyes and his temples. He promised himself he’d take at least some ambrosia before he treated any of the campers no use in wearing himself out when he needed to set a better example for the other cabin 7 members.

Will shuffled closer under the sheets to get comfortable maybe he could get in that twenty minutes if he was lucky.

He wasn't.

His brothers and sisters began to stir just as the warmth began to envelope him with the scent of Nico di Angelo in his senses. Will would have sworn if he hadn’t damned himself into this situation. He’d just sit here for a little longer and pretend that he was asleep for five more minutes that would be okay.

“Hey Will, Hey Will” He was rocked from side to side, “Hey Will your glowing!” He sighed exceptionally loud and opened one eye to look at his intruder. Austin, Kayla and a few other of his siblings gathered around him wide eyed. 

“Guys I know, I’m going to see Chiron about it this morning. I’m probably just tired and overworked. Don't worry about it.” He said with exhaustion evident in his voice, his brothers and sisters continued to look on with worry in there eyes.

“Guys stop. We need to hurry or we’ll miss dad. It's fine really.” He clapped his hands together the sound making a few of the older campers and himself who went out last night wince. But continued to get up and brushed himself off. 

No one said anything about the hoodie he was wearing but he could tell they all knew who’s it belonged to. Will walked out the front door and onto the porch and leaned against one of the support poles, yawned and looked up at the sky. 

The sky was getting lighter by the second and his skin was tingling of all sorts he knew his dad was close. His siblings lined up against the front railing and looked to the sky and he knew they could feel him too. 

The sky was turning a gold colour and they could see the light coming over half blood hill and roll over the valley the strawberry fields and the light glittered over the water from the beach. The light continued to solidly move over the rest of the camp and roll over the cabins.

When it hit the Apollo cabin they were washed in sunlight and the cabin sparkled beautifully Even after all the years he’d been here the sight never stopped amazing him.

As the light washed over Will her could feel warmth radiate through him like a solar charged battery, he was feeling more like himself just by the sun rays. He felt a tight squeeze as if his father had given him a loving hug this one feeling tighter than usual. Maybe his father knew what had went on last night.

Even so, Will waved at the sky just as his siblings did. And smile played on his lips.

As the hug loosened he could hear the faint sound of beautiful windchimes whisp around him and his brothers and sisters. They all breathed in deep as the sounds and sensations faded into nothing it was the sign to start the day. 

Will sighed again, all he wanted was bed but now since the day had started he’d have to get ready for a full day of hangovers and healing. The blonde sun child walked back into to the cabin and headed straight for the bathroom, he needed a shower he smelt like sweat, bonfire smoke, alcohol and Nico di Angelo…..

The last one made him reconsider showering for a moment but his body ached and the solace of the shower would make him feel better and at least help him get his thoughts straight. And he could always pull the hoodie back on after the shower and revel in that earthy scent all over again. That thought made his lips involuntarily pull at the corners. It was like his head was swimming in that drunken haze all over again.

As Will stepped out of the shower with a new fresh body, he felt centuries better and now felt like it was even possible to take on the day. As he pulled on the hoodie over his head he was happy and slightly disappointed it smelt like the son of Hades but it more smelt like himself. But even still a blush spread across his cheeks setting his face ablaze.

Will checked the time it was almost time for breakfast so it was time to give back the comfortable garment and talk about last night. He took a deep breath for some courage and made his way over to cabin 13. 

The son of the sun God took the stair one at a time, putting as much time between him and the conversation a head. He was excited maybe things were like he thought happily ever after. 

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again.

A few mumbled words from the other side of the door, a bang and then a curse. And the door swung open. Nico di Angelo was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He was just as adorable as he thought he would be probably even then some.

“Hello?” Nico said rubbing his eyes, his voice scratchy.

“Hi.” Will breathed. 

Nico looked up and realised it was the blonde and gave him a quizzical look, “Is that my hoodie?” He asked confused.

“Oh I borrowed it last night.” Will flushed and took off the hoodie and handed it him. “Here.”

Nico took it as a breeze whirled past them shivered and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt and pulled the hoodie over his head. And the hummed into the warmth it provided and breathed in, and Will went a bright shade as he realized it was _his_ scent he breathed in.

“S-so about last night....” The blondes voice cracked.

“Yeah, what happened? I don't remember a thing.” And the world dropped from beneath Will as he felt like he got sucked into Tartarus.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in contact and for updates on tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com


End file.
